Family Christmas
by NimbusCentaur
Summary: Christmas at Malfoy manor.


**AN: Yet not another great story but I felt like doing something with the Malfoys for Christmas. If you have any requests for them feel free to message me, I promise I'll try and make them better. Oh, and thanks for all the feedback on 'A Lovely Surprise' and 'Beasties and Dragons' and I will try to get the next chapter on 'Forbidden Love' out asap.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All the characters belong to Queen Rowling. Characterisation is once again inspired by my too-smart-for-his-own-good three-year old cousin (Aiden)**

**Enjoy... And Merry Christmas!**

* * *

"Lucius! Hurry up."

Narcissa Malfoy was yelling at her husband who took forever to emerge from the bedroom.

"Relax Cissa. Everything is going to be just fine." Lucius walked over to his wife and laid his hand on her shoulder.

"No it is not! I can feel it. The ducks are not finished yet, the lamb sauce is all burnt, Santa Clause cancelled on us and you know what the children get like with no Santa. The first Christmas at the manor and it is going to be a disaster!"

Every year, Christmas was held at a different venue. This is the first time in a decade that it will be held at Malfoy Manor and in turn, the first year Narcissa Malfoy has had to arrange it as Mistress of the manor. Needless to say, her nerves were shot and the party hasn't even started yet.

A tingle told the occupants that the wards were being entered which meant that the guests were beginning to arrive.

"No, no, no! It is three minutes too early. They will come in, see what a disaster everything is and I will be marked Useless-of-the-Century. You have to stall them Lucius. You have to..."

Having had enough of his wife's nonsense, Lucius pressed his lips against hers in a deep kiss. She relaxed against him and he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. "You have gone through so much trouble Cissa. This party will be the best yet. Now stop stressing and enjoy it."

"Baba's here!" A three-year old Draco squealed in delight as his parents entered the drawing-room. Still too young to say Abraxas, the young boy clung to his paternal grandfather and told Baba all about Santa Clause.

In no time, all the guests had arrived and, after a few glasses of champagne, Narcissa had stopped pulling her hair out over the party. That is until dinner was finished and Draco took her hand.

"Come mummy." He was pulling her out of the dining room.

"Where are we going Draco?"

"To the Chimney. I want to jump on Father Christmas when he falls down the room."

While this made the room laugh and coo over the darling boy – "Who was so much cuter and smarter than Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson" – Narcissa froze and remembered another peril. She looked over at Lucius with pleading eyes. He only chuckled and stood, "Give me a minute." He whispered before stalking off the kitchen.

By this time all the other children were also jumping up and down with excitement. Seconds before Narcissa entered another panic attack, bells sounded off in the garden.

"Father Christmas!" Draco yelled as he started running, pulling Narcissa by the arm. "Father Christmas! Where are you?"

The children chased through the house after the bells and yelling "Father Christmas! Where are you Father Christmas?"

By the time they reached the drawing-room Narcissa was completely out of breath and all the guests were sat in the room.

"Have you seen Father Christmas?" Draco asked.

"He was here just now. But he had to go again. Lots of presents to give out." Cygnus Black, or better – Grandpa Sinus – said carefully.

Tears began to well up in Draco's eyes and his bottom lip curled. Narcissa picked him up quickly and pointed to the tree. "Look! Father Christmas left all those presents."

Draco looked at the tree and smiled big, "Can I open them now mummy?"

"Yes you can Dragon." She put him down and all the children ran to the tree.

Narcissa dropped down next to Lucius and sighed, resting her head against his shoulder. "Thank you Love." She whispered while the other people's attention were away.

"No problem. You were wonderful." He whispered back, kissing her head.

The rest of the night was spent opening presents, singing Carols and trying to calm the children down.

Nothing like a family Christmas to make you appreciate the calmness of everyday life.

* * *

**AN: Reviews will be appreciated.**


End file.
